Restless Dreams and Fractured Love
by clockworksatsuma
Summary: My first fanfic, written for my boyfriend. This contains his OC and follows his original ideas. Trigger warning-Rape


Ellis and Steven sat together on the couch, entwined in each others arms. The TV shone it's soft blue light onto the content face of the two lover's. Steven glanced at Ellis, smiling at his boyfriend. Ellis smiled back, then snuggled closer. "Mm...I love yew..." Ellis muttered, nuzzling his warm face into the man's neck. "I love you too," Steven smiled, brushing away the sandy brown hair that fell into the boy's eyes. He bent his head low and kissed Ellis softly, his hand rising to toy with the brown curls. Ellis kissed back, then moved away, looking back to the television. Steven moved his head back again, kissing with slightly more force. Ellis kissed back again, but it wasn't as intimate. "What's up with you tonight?" Steven asked, looking into his boyfriend's hazel eyes. "Well..." Ellis trailed off, blushing. "It's just...I'm still sore from yesterday..." Ellis looked away. The pair had been together for several months, and were quite...active in sex. Sometimes things got a bit rough and left Ellis sore for a few days afterwards. "Aw, come on, El..." Steven muttered, nipping along the boy's neck. "No, Steven. Not tonight. Let's jus' watch the show." He gestured at the TV screen. Steven continued, moving lower to his collarbones. "I'll be gentle..." He said between kisses. "It's a re-run anyways."

Ellis pulled away. "I said no." He scooted away but Steven grabbed his waist. "I said yes." He declared, pulling Ellis down to lay on his back. Ellis brought his hands up, trying to shove him off. "Th' hell are ya doin'?! I said no!" He said louder. Steven pressed down onto him, pinning his arms. Ellis writhed beneath him, trying to escape. "Stop!" Ellis yelled. Steven yanked Ellis' arms and turned him over, peeling off his shirt. "Please! Steven, stop!" The boy was starting to cry now. What was going to happen? Is he really going to-? "Shhh..." Steven whispered. "Stop crying. It's your fault you tried to fight." Steven began to bite at the exposed flesh of the boy's back, leaving purple marks and sometimes drawing blood. Despite his fear, Ellis found himself growing hard. "I don' want to...!" He sobbed, as Steven kept biting, heading to the waist of his pajama pants. Ellis' face was pressed into the pillow and his arms pinned down. "Please don't..." He wept. Steven took both wrists with one hand and now used his free hand to yank down the boy's pants. He wailed louder, and was met with Steven shoving his head hard into the sofa."Shut up. It'll hurt more if you keep this up." Steven hissed, as he began to shimmy out of his own pants.

Steven had grown hard in the time that had passed, but he needed lubrication. He spit into his palm, rubbing the wetness along his member. Ellis was breathing heavy, still trying to fight. "Don't do this! Please!" He cried. Steven didn't reply but grabbed the man's hips tightly. With his free hands now, Ellis clawed at the leather couch, trying to get away. Steven dug his nails into the boy's hips, causing him to whimper in pain. Steven pressed the head of his cock at the boy's opening, and he gasped in shock. "No! Stop! Please!" He yelled. Steven pushed inside, and Ellis screamed, feeling his body tear under the pressure. "A-Ahhh!" He yelped. Steven groaned as he entered his unwilling boyfriend. He felt Ellis contract around him and Steven pulled out and thrust in again. Ellis frantically tried to escape but Steven yanked him back again. Grabbing a fistful of his hair, Steven snapped Ellis' head backwards and thrust over and over, moaning as he felt Ellis tighten. "Stop! Please...! It hurts! It hurts...!" Ellis sobbed. Steven pounded away, feeling himself grow closer to release. "Fuck...!" He moaned, just at his peak. Ellis sobbed in pain as he felt himself climax, releasing his seed all over the couch. Steven followed almost immediately, feeling his body give way to his desire. "Shit!" He groaned, collapsing over Ellis' sweating body. Ellis shook with fear, terrified of anything else to happen. Steven muttered something to Ellis. "What...?" Ellis asked shakily. "Go clean yourself up..." He growled, exhausted from his orgasm. Ellis got up as fast as he could and staggered away to the bathroom. He locked the door and turned on the water as hot as it would go. He silently wept as the room filled with steam, then stepped in, the water burning his skin. He had to wash this off. He felt tainted. Filthy. When he felt too tired to stand, he shut off the water and staggered over to his bedroom. He fell asleep instantly, and dreamed of nothing. He wished he wouldn't have to wake up tomorrow.


End file.
